The Daughter of the Demon
by Remi Dee
Summary: Ra's Al Ghul seemingly died in a horrible accident, but unbeknownst to Batman, he left behind a beautiful daughter who has just finished training the world's deadliest soldier. And beneath her beautiful eyes and smart grin, this girl's got an evil plan.


**The Daughter of the Demon**

A steady, slight tapping punctured the otherwise perfect silence in the dark room. A single cinnamon scented candle burned on the windowsill. The silk curtains were drawn tightly to keep out prying eyes. The atmosphere was perfect, but Talia was still uneasy. Closing her eyes, she sunk lower into the warm water of her bath, a slight splashing noise joining the tapping of her crimson nails against the marble ledge of the tub. Submerged completely to her chin, Talia could feel the tickle of rose petals against her face as she began to even her breathing. Stress was a feeling she had grown used to but never grown to accept. It did terrible things to her body. She wondered how her father had managed to alleviate the feeling altogether. He was always so calm. Never passive; but always calm.

A stray smile found its way to Talia's rosy lips. Her father had been missing for six months now. He had never returned from his trip to Gotham City where he had planned to engage the famous Batman. Of course, anyone would have presumed her father to be dead if they knew very well about the accident that had taken place during said engagement with the Batman. Talia knew better than that. Her father was not dead, simply incapacitated for the time being. As that was the case, it was Talia's job to carry on the family name and legacy. She had become the new leader of the League of Assassins, a job she did not take very lightly.

Talia's thoughts were interrupted by a rather harsh knocking on the bathroom door. Irritated, the woman stood, wrapping herself in a robe as rose petals and water rolled off her body.

"You may enter," Talia raised her voice ever so slightly as she stepped over the ledge of the tub and sat on the lower step. The door creaked open and her maid, Arianna stood in the frame, a timid look on her pixie-like face.

"Madam," Arianna spoke in a thick Irish accent, "The Lady has requested I tell you the child is prepared."

"Really?" Talia twirled a strand of wet, dark hair around her finger, all her irritation suddenly dissipated. Arianna nodded and the pair fell into silence for a moment.

"Leave me," Talia said suddenly, "Return to Shiva and tell her I will be there momentarily. And tell her I am expecting nothing short of spectacular." Arianna, no older than twenty-two, nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Talia got to her feet as soon as the girl was gone, excitement evident in her movement. She seemed to glide out of the bathroom and into her adjoined bathroom, hurriedly dressing herself in a silk evening gown. She towelled her hair, brushed it through, and braided it hastily. One quick glance in the mirror brought another smile to Talia's lips. She was gorgeous and she didn't even have to try.

Erasing the smile, Talia stepped out of her bedroom and into the hallway of what could never be described as a modest home. Her feet were warmed by the Persian carpet which lined every hallway in the manor and she rapidly descended three flights of stairs to reach the training room.

When she entered, the chatter of the room's occupants died down immediately. All of them bowed their heads out of respect to Talia, including the two females she was there to see. Her expression indifferent, Talia walked passed the rows of men and women dressed in black until she reached a woman, taller than herself with a crop of jet black hair and ivory skin.

"Shiva," Talia bowed her head to the woman, who proceeded to kneel before her briefly. Once she was standing upright, Talia continued, "Arianna tells me the child is ready." Her deep gaze travelled to the young girl standing beside Shiva, her head pointed directly at the ground.

"Yes," Shiva looked over at the child, her daughter, and grasped her shoulder, "If you are ready to watch my lady."

Talia nodded and joined the ranks of her followers as the young girl stepped forward with a slight push from her mother. She stood in front of the line for a moment in silence before someone stepped forward. Talia recognized the man as Paolo Martinez, a man in his mid-forties and especially talented in the area of Zipota. Talia watched, semi-amused as this man went toe-to-toe with a child no more than ten years of age.

Paolo was a very good fighter with incredible stamina, but it seemed that the child could predict his every move. She was able to intercept every punch and avoid every kick. And although she got very few hits in herself, it was obvious that Paolo was tiring. The match lasted ten minutes, before the girl changed her technique, turning to the offensive rather than the defensive. Talia recognized the style she used as Aikido, turning one's enemy's moves against them. It was very effective for conserving energy and after a few more minutes, Paolo bowed out of the fight.

This happened three more times, with three different opponents before Talia had seen enough. She held up her hand and the room went still. Talia stepped out of the line and approached the girl, a smug smile on her face. As she approached, the girl looked downward again and Talia laughed.

"You are permitted to look at me," she whispered. The young girl looked up with the loveliest brown eyes Talia had ever seen on a child. "What is your name, child?"

"Cassandra," Shiva spoke from behind her. Talia turned around, frowning.

"She still does not speak?"

"She is trained not to," Shiva replied, "She has no need to."

"Hmm," Talia mused, turning back to Cassandra, "Has she ever been taught?"

"No."

"I'm not sure I like that very much," Talia placed a hand on Cassandra's arm, "Still, she is a dazzling fighter and she will serve my purpose well. You have made me proud Shiva. Ra's Al Ghul would be pleased."

"Thank you, my lady," Shiva bowed her head.

"I wish to keep the girl with me tonight," Talia said, "I hope that will not be a problem."

"No, not at all."

"Very good," Talia smirked, "Come Cassandra," She led the girl towards the door, "We have much to, uh, discuss."

_---x_

_This is my first story here, so please be nice, although constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own Batman/Talia/Cassandra Cain/Shiva/Anyone; they are all property of DC. I have changed some origins and mythos around a bit to serve my own purposes. Hope no one minds too much. I also hope you enjoyed this little slice of my mind. Please review and I will continue. I need motivation to write. You guys are my motivation! Thanks from Remi!_


End file.
